


Why I Never Cry

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just came to me. Takes place during The Pilot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why I Never Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me. Takes place during The Pilot.

Sammy was still too little for me to play with. Daddy was suppose to play with me a long time ago, but he still wasn’t home, yet. I went to my mommy crying and she said that I was a big boy and there was no reason for me to cry since Daddy will be home shortly. I followed her into Sammy’s room and kissed him goodnight. To my surprise, daddy walks in and I’m so happy to see him that I run up to him and he scoops me up in a hug. After daddy says goodnight to Sam, we played with my Army men for awhile until it was time for night-night. Daddy tucks me in all safe and sound, that is, until I heard screaming and I ran.

That was the last day that I cried. I didn’t want someone else to die.


End file.
